Secreto de Amor
by ascella star
Summary: Delante de la gente no me mires, no suspires, no me llames, aunque me ames... Songfic de la cancion Secreto de Amor de Joan Sebastian, presentado en la Guerra Florida 2013


Como ya es nuestra costumbre, hoy nos veremos en secreto, ocultándonos de todos y de nadie, compartiendo unas horas en las que nos olvidamos del mundo.

Unas cuantas horas, momentos en que ni Albert ni Susana existen, momentos en que solo tú y yo existimos y en los que quedamos completamente expuestos frente al otro.

Hace ya varios meses que comenzamos esto… todo gracias a un encuentro fortuito en el parque… quien iba a pensar que ambos tuvimos necesidad de escapar un momento y tomar aire, justo el mismo día, y justo en el mismo lugar… valla quien diría siquiera que nos encontraríamos por azares del destino en la misma ciudad.

No se que fue lo que paso con exactitud, recuerdo haber intercambiado algunas palabras, haber aclarado nuestros sentimientos… y después de eso, lo único que recuerdo con claridad es el sabor de tus labios junto a los míos, no se quien lo inicio, no se ni por que se dio… valla no se ni como fue que esta vez no me golpeaste… solo se que después de ese beso, siguieron muchos mas esa noche… y que a esa noche siguieron muchas otras, llenas de caricias y palabras de amor.

Comenzamos a vernos no solo por las noches, pues nuestros respectivos comenzaron a notar nuestro extraño comportamiento. Debo decir que me sorprendí muchísimo cuando llegaste a esa solución… cambiarnos el nombre… cada semana has tenido un nombre y ocupación diferente… Julieta Black, una amiga de la infancia, Clarissa Carlyle, modista, Marina Sterling, actriz de intercambio…

Aun así, mi amor por ti en la forma en que te presentes siempre será el mismo… tu sabes, que te amo como a ninguna… para mi tu eres la gloria.

Es gracioso cada vez que nos encontramos en eventos sociales, no nos miramos siquiera, básicamente nos ignoramos hasta que tu marido o mi jefe nos hace encontrarnos. Es entonces cuando el verdadero juego comienza, nos tratamos cordialmente como viejos amigos del colegio, y nada mas. Delante de la gente ocultamos los suspiros y las miradas soñadoras, nuestras voces son simplemente amables… sin trazos de alguna otra emoción…

Situación que cambia por supuesto en cuanto podemos escapar y estar unos momentos a solas… momentos que mediante besos y caricias reafirmamos nuestros sentimientos y nos aseguramos que todo es una simple actuación…

Una vez me Susana me pregunto que si el aire en la terraza era especial, pues regrese con una sonrisa muy notoria… admito que reí con mi respuesta al decirle que simplemente me encontré con una pareja nada pudorosa de enamorados… si ella supiera que dicha pareja éramos nosotros…

A escuchar pasos detrás de mi salgo de mi ensoñación… volteo a verte y te encuentro mas hermosa que nunca… hace días que veo un brillo distinto en tu mirada… incluso pareces mas feliz cada vez que me miras…

Es verdad… hoy como muchas otras noches nos vemos en secreto… pero esta noche será diferente…

- Mi amor…

-Pecosa de mi vida…

Admito estar nervioso… pero esto se acaba hoy… para bien o para mal…

- Candy, tenemos que hablar…

- En realidad Terry, yo también quiero hablarte de algo…

- Tu primero… no, habla tú…

- Tu primero… no, habla tú…

Después de reír un poco y ver lo absurdo de nuestra conversación decido tomar las riendas y hablar…

- Candy, o que tengo que decirte es serio… y no puede esperar… espero no te moleste que tome la palabra primero. Pecosa… he estado pensando mucho en nuestra situación, y no puedo seguir así… ya no…

Creo que dije algo que no debía… pues veo como sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas, quizá la forma en que lo dije… pero lo hecho, hecho esta… solo puedo terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

- lo que quiero decir es…

- no hay problema Terry… creo que entendí tu mensaje… si ese es tu deseo, no me opondré a ello…

Atónito veo como se limpia una lagrima solitaria y sale corriendo en la misma dirección en la que llego… Pecosa del demonio, no me dejo terminar de explicarle la situación…

Corro detrás de ella, logro alcanzarla un par de cuadras mas adelante, la tomo de la cintura y sufro un extraño deja vu… esto me recuerda tanto otro abrazo…

- Pecosa, no me dejaste terminar de hablar… necesito decirte esto… Candy, no quiero que nos sigamos viendo de este modo… he tomado una decisión… - tomándola por los hombros y girándola para tenerla de frente me cerco a sus labios y lentamente susurro… - Candice… Escapa conmigo esta noche… vallamos a otro país donde nadie nos conozca, empecemos de cero… cambiemos nuestros nombres… seamos felices juntos… Dime Candy… ¿vendrás conmigo?

Tardo algunos minutos en procesar mis palabras… en sus pupilas vi desfilar muchísimas sentimientos… confusión, tristeza, incertidumbre… y finalmente determinación y amor… supe que todo iría bien en ese momento.

Nos dirigimos al puerto. Admito que contaba con el si de ella… ya tenia todo planeado… identificaciones falsas, pasajes de barco con rumbo lejano… un poco de ropa para ambos… solo faltábamos nosotros…

Una vez en nuestro camarote y tras una larga sesión de besos y apasionadas caricias recordé que ella también quería hablar conmigo… al cuestionarla al respecto, el shock que recibí fue inmenso… no sabia si llorar, o reír o cantar o gritar… o todo a la vez, cuando ella tímidamente me dijo…

- Terry, estoy embarazada… vamos a ser papás.


End file.
